


The Kiss

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie takes Ichabod for his first drink in the 21st century, after the events of episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a response to the prompt " Crane gets drunk and kisses Abbie'."

Disgusted! That's how Abbie Mills felt about herself as she drove home from the cabin." Damn!" Abbie thought. "How could I? How could I have let it happen?" The" it" Abbie was referring to was the kiss she shared with Ichabod less than an hour before. "How could I have been so weak?. Some friend I am, what in the hell was I thinking" she lamented. "What kind of selfish idiot takes advantage of a drunk friend." Strange thing that, who would have guessed Ichabod Crane could be so drunk after two beers and a shot of bourbon. But she had seen it with her own eyes. She could still taste his Bourbon flavored kiss on her lips. 

It started innocently enough, (she thought). A while after the electricity returned in the archives ,Abbie remarked "You know what I could use right now?" Ichabod asked "What is that Lieutenant?" "A tall beer" she replied. "Hey Crane, how about you let me buy you one. It will be your first in this century". " Well Miss Mills, if you insist,." Ichabod agreed.

They ended up at Austin's Tavern on Main Street, cherry wood paneling, cozy booths. Austin's had a homey feeling that Abbie loved; the perfect place for a drink with a friend. Ichabod and Abbie each ordered a lager. The two friends spoke of the past and avoided talk about the future, at least for one night. Before Abbie knew it, Ichabod had gone through his lager, an ale and a shot of Bourbon, while Abbie still nursed her first beer. (She was driving after all) When Ichabod's eyes became a bit glassy and he began to slur his words just a tad, Abbie knew it was time to pack it in.

On the way to the car, Ichabod stumbled just a bit and leaned into Abbie. He started to doze off on the drive to the cabin. When they arrived, Abbie gently nudged Ichabod He stumbled into the cabin's entrance and almost fell onto the couch. Abbie, a bit concerned, sat down next to him. That's when" it" happened. "Thank you Miss Mills" Ichabod whispered ,"for your kind ear and the much appreciated libation." Then he leaned in and kissed her. Oh, the kiss! Bourbon flavored and warm, lingering and lustful . Intoxication personified ! Abbie felt safe and secure in his embrace ,she could have stayed there forever, but... It was Abbie who broke away from Ichabod's strong arms. "Ok Crane", she recovered, "you've obviously had too much" libation" tonight,."I better go." 

Abbie walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face." What I really need is a cold shower, she mused, but this will do for now." When she returned to the living room Ichabod was asleep on the couch " It's just as well", Abbie thought, she covered him with a blanket from the bedroom and left. "What kind of friend am I?" she thought as she neared her apartment." Well, maybe he won't remember any of this in the morning"; she hoped. 

Meanwhile, back at the cabin: Ichabod paced the floor of the living room." How could I, How could I feign inebriation just so I could wickedly do what I've longed to for weeks. I am the worst kind of cad and coward." It was too tempting. Ichabod succumbed to Abbie's delicate scent, her supple lips, her big brown eyes filled with concern for his pathetic soul. He could have blamed his behavior on the revelations of that night, but he knew the truth . He wanted her, his sweet, strong Abbie. How could he face her? How could he betray his fellow Witness for the sake of one (Delicious) kiss!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222162) by [Black_Banshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee)




End file.
